Constant Craving
by TheBlanca
Summary: The past can never be forgotten... Especially not, when this concrete memory has mesmerizing green eyes and is probably the only person that could ever stand up to him. So what will happen if the history comes full circle? Will the Emperor be able to finally say: Veni, vidi, vici? [AkashixOC] /I enjoy getting in touch with you guys!
1. Prologue

_She stood in her Student's Council room in Teikou. She used to rule that school for two long years and now it was finally time to hand her position over. Dressed as usual in school uniform, she stared outside the window. The stress had to come anyway, but she didn't expect it to be so overwhelming. It's never been a problem for her to prepare a long and convincing speech to be given. But it happens to everyone, right?_

_"Right?" she muttered. The room was peacefully quiet, what truly helped to calm down. Her breath was no longer sharp and irregular. Even the pulse came to normal pace. Small smile appeared on her face. She's gonna totally kill it. She'll leave this school as the winner, which she's always been._

_"Chiara-senpai?" the called girl turned around only to find a certain redhead leaning against the door._

_"Haven't I told you to stop using those useless honorifics? I'm Chiara to you."_

_"I don't want to give anyone another reason to gossip about me. Or you, Chiara."_

_"Alright, you got me. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your class or teammates at least, Akashi?" she asked. He approached her slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She only raised her eyebrow in amusement. What was it for? There he was, looking at her with this calm, but still adorable expression on his face. It always pleased her eyes to see him behaving like a true gentleman. That is why she felt a little bit insecure when he just caught her hands and bent to her._

_" I need to tell you something. Before you leave." why those two sentences made her heart restless again? His red eyes locked at her green ones, closely intertwined fingers. She immediately felt her cheeks burning. Her body didn't dare listening to her anymore. 'How could I grew so attached to you?' she thought._

***

I opened my eyes, waking up from this nightmare. But was it really a nightmare?


	2. Chapter one

I found my phone buried under all of my pillows. I still had about half an hour till my alarm clock comes on. I tucked myself into quilt even more than earlier. My heart was still bumping hard. Drops of sweat rolled down my forehead. It wasn't actually a bad scene from my memory. I truly enjoyed it, at least that's how I try to convince myself. Anyway, why does this dream keep on repeating? My father always said that dreams are affected by our desires. _'So what am I missing?'_ this question popped into my head. Or should I rather question: _Who?_  
>Knocking on the door brought my mind from travelling back to Teikou days. Marianna was waiting outside, ready for my commands. Oh how I loved this woman! She's always been with me. Even here, in Japan. My father had to move here for some longer business purposes and decided to take me with himself, so I could recover my knee-injury. I was thrown into this weird, eastern country without even knowing the language. How bad does it sound? Well, I managed to achieve success, as I always did. My parents have raised me well. I have those three governesses around me, always ready to teach me the savoir-vivre.<p>

"Miss Attaviano, any wishes for your breakfast? You need any help?"

"I'm fine, Marianna. Be there in five minutes. As long as you prepare me tea, I'll eat anything, thank you." right after that I left my bed and went straight to the bathroom. Short and cold shower should help me focus on today's classes. I looked in the mirror. There was my still sleepy, but not that bad face. Somehow I avoided getting bags under my eyes. Taking one of the brushes in my hand I applied some make up. My school's uniform has already been prepared. It's one of many things I like about Rakuzan High School. They really care about the presence of their students. I checked the time - damn, those preparations shouldn't last so long! I tied my hair in some kind of a messy bun and run down the stairs.

_"Scusi, Marianna!"_ was all I could say. I caught my lunch and put it into the bag. My maid just silently pushed the steaming mug. I smiled gratefully. _She really is irreplaceable!_

***

Walking through the Rakuzan in the morning is this pleasure I don't like sharing with anyone. I'm the Student's Council President, just as in Teikou, and my usual checking routine belongs only to me. Before classes, when I still have the taste of fresh tea at the tip of my tongue and my neck doesn't hurt from uncomfortable sitting position... Yeah, that's how heaven should sound like. I greeted some acquaintances on my way to the Student's Council room.

"Alright, my people, give me those papers! Let's see what our lovely clubs have for us to offer this year!" I smiled as cheerfully as I could. Not that I hate my work. I love it. But Rakuzan provides lots of talented students. My co-workers just showed me my desk. I noticed enormous mountains of notifications, requests and applications. Small sigh left my mouth unnoticed. _Okay, Chiara, let's do it. The more you do now, the more time you'll have for your football team._ Oh yes, the team. Today we were supposed to see new recruits. _Guess my boys won't be really happy seeing those amateurs. How did we end up playing football here, in Japan? We were the best back then in Italy._Scanning through upcoming papers I was lost in my own thoughts, not really paying attention to what actually I was signing. _I never really understood why they decided to follow me. I was the captain since the beginning, but still... I love my boys, I really do. It's like having ten older brothers. I feel responsible for them. If anything goes wrong I'll never forgive myself. We've never lost, and it will never happen. Not at my guard._

"Attaviano-san?" I heard. One of the boys from Library Committee was waiting outside. I skipped this whole -san part. _It's my second year here, can't you all just stop?!_

"I beg your pardon?" I answered, not paying too much attention to him. There was something wrong with the draft of budget for Baseball Club and I still couldn't figure out what it was.

"You have a guest, President." he said, watching me carefully. I'm not an impulsive person, but sometimes... my Italian blood takes over control. Guess everyone remembered me throwing curses in my native language when I ran down the corridors. He just knew that disturbing me wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Let him in" I agreed, putting read papers in the correct box. My vice-president took them with herself. _Oh God, this day is going to last so long, how am I supposed to survive? Well, I'll need another cup of tea after this hour. I cannot fall asleep at Maths. Where the hell is this guest?!_ I left the classroom just to see the empty corridor. At least that's what I thought. My eyes suddenly noticed the movement behind me. I have this wide field of vision, so I immediately saw the silhouette waiting paciently. I even got to see the certain red strand of hair._Don't tell me that this stupid dream tried to prepare me for that?! _

I turned around just to face the person I've been trying to avoid since the end of junior high school.


	3. Chapter two

"What brings you here, Akashi?" I asked, feeling the sensation going through my stomach. There he was, standing in front of me, staring at me with those eyes I used to admire. They were no longer the same. I folded my arms. I wasn't ready for this confrontation. To be honest, I truly believed it would never happen.

"I chose Rakuzan as my high school. Shocked?" he smirked.

"Actually not, our school successes both in academics and sports. Just didn't imagine you going so far from Tokyo. What is the reason of your choice?"

"There are few, but the most important is of course the basketball team. They got three Uncrowned Generals, how could I say no?" Akashi asked. I could only nod in agreement. He would never choose a school with a weak reputation. "I also became the captain, have you seen our application yet?"

I looked at him in disbelief. He was able to cope with General's pride? That must be something. _Just look at him, you idiot, those eyes explain everything!_ And that was the true. I still couldn't look right into his eyes, because they scared me. My hands were shaking. This conversation had similar start like the one from my graduation day. But somehow I knew this wouldn't end up so nicely.

"One more thing before I leave..." he started. I managed to stop this weird shaking and looked at him. This gorgeous gold eye made him look even more... domineeringly. In just a second he moved to me, pushing me lightly on the wall. I had his hand next to my neck while he was bending to me. "Hand me over your position."

"Wait, what?!" I screamed and immediately covered my mouth with my palm.

"Just what you heard. I know everything, Chiara. You changed this school into better place, like Teikou. But I honestly find you, let's say... disturbing. I'm pretty impressed, you went beyond my expectations. When did you become the President, huh? In your first year. The same goes with the position of Football Club captain. We still share some similarities. But for now, I'm sure you need to rest and focus on something different." his speech echoed in my head. Akashi sounded incredibly nice, but I knew it was just a cover. He wasn't _that_ Akashi from Teikou. The most charming and attractive guy I've ever met. What happened when I left him for his final third year? I exploded with laughter, much to his irritation.

"If you think you can take the role of President so easily it seems that you don't really know me. Who do you think I am? You can always try your best, but this would be the first time you'd lose. Are you prepared for that? _Vaffanculo, bello ragazzo." _I just had to do it. I inserted another dirty words in my Japanese. I'm so grateful he doesn't understand anything. I wanted to facepalm myself. Akashi stood unaffectionated, still staring at me. _Oh God, why am I blushing again? He's too close. My heart won't survive it, I swear..._

_"_If that's what you want... We've never had a chance to compete against each other, have we? Guess it will be interesting, since it's you. I missed this sharp gaze, Chiara. But why I am the object of your anger?" he asked, leaning closer. I closed my eyes. The smell of his perfume was overwhelming. I had to keep myself straight cause if I didn't, I would definitely just try to hug him.

"You know exactly why, Akashi. I'm sorry, but my work waits for me.." I started.

"No one disobeys me, Chiara. Even when it comes to you. Actually, you're the one I'd like to have as the most obedient. Since I always win, I'm always right. Be prepared. You just got yourself into a war. And the winner takes it all." he stated. His warm breath tickled my lips. I pushed him away, trying to look firmly and so on, but my cheeks betrayed me. They were red as tomatoes and I could do nothing about that. Not when he was around. I shut the door of the Council's room loudly, sitting by my desk. I think I heard him laugh a little. God, those two years are gonna be hard...

Have I ever mentioned that I love having my boys around me? Yeah, i just love them. After this weird conversation with Akashi I noticed most of my paperwork done, laying in the right boxes. Small 'thank you' left my lips. I owe them a lot. Three of my teammates were a part of Student's Council. Divided into concrete Committees, we worked together to create a nice atmosphere in school. No one ever said it would be easy, so we tried to do our best.  
>I couldn't get Akashi's words out of my head. I clearly couldn't understand what he meant calling me 'disturbing'. <em>What am I, an object? God, help me, or I'll just stab him. It's weird to think this way, when only a year ago I would think about him in a completely different way. Even those talks with Kuroko and Midorima didn't help me. Oh no, I have this presentation in World History today, did I take my notes? Of course I did, hopefully. Well then, I have to kick him out of my mind. Somehow his presence made me shiver. <em>  
>I left the class and headed to the proper classroom, where I would attend another lessons. Even this cup of tea I wanted to grab was forgotten. <em>He used to speak like a young gentleman and master, but today it was really creepy. I am not a frickin' servant! I'm from old, noble family. Even if it sounds bossy and snobby, I don't care. He won't make me leave.<em>

"You're finally gonna loose, Akashi. I promise this to you." I whispered and entered the classroom. There were still many things to do, but the most important - try-outs for my team - really seemed promising. I've already got the list of participants. Some surnames looked quite interesting. I circled them and put down some notes. Football in Japan isn't really my thing. I mean, come on, I've never met anyone good enough to beat me. I miss those days in Italy, where everyone played football. And there was always this feeling of being insecure about the score... I actually can't wait till I go to study in America.  
>Classes passed by very quickly and immediately I was thrown into a big crowd of students heading toward the football pitch. <em>Don't tell me they all came to watch us. <em>I changed into my jersey and pants, looking for the socks in my bag. The last, but the most important, was the knee pad. After gathering my hair into a ponytail I left the locker room.

"Alright, let's do it! Welcome everyone to our try-outs for Rakuzan's Football Team. As you probably know since last year we hold the title of the current winner. I truly believe we will keep it until I graduate and even longer. I can see that the list has already been made. That is why I want you to stand here and prepare yourself for repeating some of our moves. Have you warmed yourselves up?" I started, smiling at them sweetly. They say the sweeter I smile, the more submissive the boys are. Let's see if it works. I've never considered myself as a pretty face, but I obviously know how to charm men. Sebastian, my vice-captain and best friend always says that I have it all in my face.  
>The coach took care of participants, so I could just sit down on the bench and observe. I touched the grass with my bare hands. It felt so good. As always. As I watched boys practising, I came back to my thoughts.<br>_Well, I've received many confessions here in Rakuzan, but it's been like that since Teikou. It's really embarrassing; looking at those faces full of hope and then killing the mood with a simple rejection. Am I cruel? No, definitely not. Why am I even thinking about it? I still remember how guys made fun of me because of that love letter... _


	4. Chapter three

**This part is only Chiara's memory. It's my fourth part of this story and I thought it's high time to properly introduce myself and maybe say something more about the story. I was truly amazed by Akashi's character and his development, that is why I decided to try myself in writing about him. I also hope that Chiara won't seem to you being too mary-sue. Oh, and I really want to apologize if Akashi is OOC. My plan for this story is quite long, so... Anyway, hope you'll like it, let me know what you think and see you soon! :)**

_"Chiara? What is that?" she heard a soft whisper next to her ear. She jumped on her seat shocked, only to see one of her teammates' face. The brunette tried to hide a piece of paper she had in her hand, but had no chance. Chris has already taken it from her. Unfortunately, Chiara was too short to catch her property._

_"You're going to die on tomorrow's training, baka. Give it back!" she started calmly. She really didn't want to get angry. Her cheeks were flushing red. Why he wasn't listening to her?_

_"I don't care, Captain. You received a love letter and we're definitely going to read it. Do I have to mention we'll kick this guy's ass?" Paul materialized next to her, trying to calm her down. Chiara took a deep breath. It was useless. She'll show them her real anger in the evening. But for now... let them think they won. _

_"What do we have here?" The rest of the team showed up in the classroom. Sebastian took over the paper and started reading it out loud. _

_"Dear Chiara-san,  
>Sorry to bother you, but this growing feeling inside me wouldn't let me sleep at peace. Since the day you came to Teikou I've been noticing you everywhere. I found it quite irritating - that such a beauty would only spend her free time with a bunch of football players. But then you became more popular and I found out more about your cute features. It's not only about your look. I have to admit - my knees tremble whenever I get the chance to stare at your amazing, emerald eyes. And how they sparkle when you smile! No matter if you're angry, upset or happy - those small fires burn me from the inside. Your tiny silhouette makes me want to hug you tightly in my embrace and smell this overwhelming scent of vanilla you always spread. Unfortunately, I have to admire you from afar. But now, since I can't stand it at least let me tell you my feelings.<br>I like you, probably more than I should. And I know, you're not gonna response to my confession as I'd like to. But keeping this information for myself surpasses me. Anyway, if somehow you'd want to meet me, I'll be waiting today, beside the gym, after the classes.  
>I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble by those unexpected words."<em>

_"He didn't even dare to sign it? Geez, what a creep! You can't go!" she heard. Sebastian and the rest were looking at her concerned. _

_"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know this handwriting. Besides, we have a training, where I'll torture you till you reach your very own limits." the girl stated, finally catching the letter. She truly didn't want to know who was that. At least the redness of her face was becoming pale. Sending her boys to the right place she reached for her bag.  
>Chiara got used to many confessions. She looked different than any Japanese girl, well, that was obvious because of her descent. Being Italian had some pros, but not exactly. With her always tanned skin, long, silky hair, that she kept in a braid or loose, and perfect from constant training figure, she was the pure definition of a beauty. But mostly treasured feature of her were her eyes. Huge, almond-shaped, always shining with this weird, ambitious fire. Whenever she concentrated or scanned something, they were getting darker, like a freshly cut grass. But usually they were bright and gave this aura of calm and stability.<br>Said brunette never got into many relations with people from her junior high school. She had her teammates and two close girl friends, who quickly became attached managers of the team. Her classmates liked her a lot, and thanks to Nijimura she got a chance to get in touch with Generation of Miracles. _

_"Ouch!" _

_"You alright, Chiara-san?" she heard. Akashi was standing in front of her, looking at her with a worried expression. Chiara could do nothing but smile at him. She got up from the uncomfortable floor, taking his stretched arm beforehand. _

_"I'm fine, Akashi. As usual I was lost in thought. But also you are always ready to bump into me." brunette answered, blushing slightly. What did he want from her? _

_"I just passed by your overexcited friends, did you do something?" he asked, gently leading her toward the Student's Council room. Chiara smirked quietly. How did he know it was her fault? No wonder he became her vice-president. Someone once noticed, that they are incredibly compatible while working together. Both were this judging types, concentrated on analysing and thinking. _

_"Just received another written confession, that's all. They always make fun of me."_

_"What's so funny about being the object of adoration? Are they jealous?"_

_"No, they just love teasing me. They know that I'll only accept the confession that I can answer to properly." she smiled, sitting on the window sill. "But what about you? Did you let your girl know about your feelings?"_

_"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." he answered, looking out at the streets. Chiara could swear he blushed a little bit. She would never admit it to anybody, but since she found out that Akashi has a crush on someone, she felt disappointed. Every time they mentioned this topic her heart was beating slower and hands got sweaty. Was it jealousy? She wasn't sure about that. But she knew one thing - whoever it was, that girl was incredibly lucky to be the object of Akashi's interest. _

_"You said she's from the third class, you've to rush a little. She'll be graduating soon." Chiara noted, preparing herself to come back home. She patted his head, smiling cheerfully and left him alone. Said brunette was too busy running away from this uncomfortable conversation that she didn't notice Akashi's eyes. They were burning with passion, as if he wanted to comment on her speech. But he only let out a sigh and made his way to the basketball practice._


	5. Chapter four

The training took much more time than I expected, but luckily we got some new prospering players. I think that by the time we graduate, they'll be awesome substitution. I grabbed the list and came back to the trainer, who gave last information about uniforms and our schedule.

"Chiara-san? May I ask you something?" I heard. Not so tall, but rather muscular freshman was looking at me with admiration. His unsure expression melted my heart. I smiled lightly at him and nodded in interest.

"What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering... how is it possible that you are so awesome at football! And how did you manage to create a team, being the only girl in this company!" he almost screamed with over excitement. I chuckled quietly. His friends were standing by him, waiting for the answer.

"My father played football too, he just showed me how to play. I met boys during one of his matches - our parents played together. When I was about seven years old I cut my hair to actually look like a boy, cause the federation wouldn't allow me to play, but soon they found out. But I proved I'm worth my position so they let me stay. You, Japanese, are much more tolerant about that I think. You don't really care, you purely enjoy the satisfaction you have from playing football. I'm glad I'm here." well, I didn't want it to turn into some kind of a weird monologue, but sorry, not sorry. If they want to know everything, why not? They'll have to accept my leadership and skills.

"You really dressed up as a boy?! Woah, that's so cool! But you are just... on the pitch... I mean, like a hawk! Or something like that. You have incredible ability to posses the ball, your passes are always accurate and those shots! What are you, a superhero?!"

"Alright, sorry guys, but we have to leave this conversation, or she'll end up radiating the heat. Can't you see how embarassed she is? Be careful with compliments or she'll turn into a mess!" my boys just couldn't shut up. I left them all more self-conscious than ever. In a blink of an eye I noticed something. A certain group of basketball players. Well, not that I don't like them. I enjoy spending my time with the Uncrowned Generals - they can be cool if they want. Especially Reo, we can talk a lot about our favorite books.  
>But then I saw him. Akashi was standing in front of them, staring at me. Damn, that guy has some serious problems. Anyway, what was he doing here? He should be at gym, doing the same thing. Nevermind, I'm definitely not gonna approach him.<p>

"We're done for today." I said, making them leave the pitch. I decided to stay. We didn't have a proper training, so at least I could still shoot a little bit. This stupid knee needed some warm-up. When I was left alone I caught the ball. Just me against the net. Finally I was surrounded by silence nad nothing more. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. That was the thing I liked about football the most. The control of my body that I reached. I know everything about my muscles, my bones and reflexes, that is why sport is so easy and fun. And what is more...  
>My eyes again turned darker. The vision became sharper than before, covering every possible blind spot. Have I mentioned before that I was blessed with ability to see everything? Even my opponents' future moves? No? Well, now you know. The oh-so-called Empress' Eyes. I was born with it. My father, who also played football, had this ability as well. Just try to imagine both of us fighting against each other. We share the same bond to aggression if we find good catalyst. It wouldn't be good for anyone to oppose us.<br>My eyes were ready. Thanks to them I could sense any changes on the pitch, so I started to move slowly to score a goal. Everything went perfectly, smooth moves, this characteristic sound of ball hitting the net. I spent about an hour only practising my accuracy. My body turned into a sweating mess, but it was worth it. I put on earphones and started doing the only thing no one could ever take away from me. I started to dance. Dance with using my football skills, so every time I pushed or bounced, the ball did the same as it hit parts of my body. Raising my hands, turn-arounds, fast kicks, everything. Nothing else mattered. If you create yourself a new world, you immediately feel safety in it. That's how my football worked. No one could copy my moves, even Kise. That was also the reason why I didn't accept him into my team back in Teikou.

It was getting darker, so I left the pitch, heading toward the lockers. The towel swung from my tired shoulder. My phone almost died from the usage. While standing in front of my bag I tried to clear my mind from the certain redhead. Well, if I was disturbing, then he definitely was troublesome. But, no more tears for him, I cried enough last time I saw him. It's my territory, and I won't hold back.


	6. Chapter five

Next few days were as peaceful as I could never imagine. Work at Student's Council went incredibly fast, without any troubles. I managed to cope with everything - training, lessons and other facilities. Even my governesses seemed to take their job lightly. Was it some kind of magic? Or maybe the presence of one annoying bastard changed me into a machine? _Alright, Chiara, stop it. He's not important, you have to go to library and borrow those books for upcoming Biology test... _  
>I left the classroom, waving at my friends. They were busy sharing latest gossips about everything that happened earlier, so they didn't notice my gesture. Well, it hurt. As a President I should theoretically know what happens anytime, but to be honest, I find it quite irritating. People have their own lives, and what is more important - secrets. I made my way to the library, observing the corridors. Rakuzan is a high school for rich, but also talented people. If you don't excel in anything, you won't last here long. I remember those tough exams I had to pass, even though the school had offered me a scholarship. That is why, whenever I pass other students I can clearly smell they rush for knowledge. Rivalry here is extremely high, it's not uncommon to see friends becoming enemies. But still, somehow, me and my boys are still together. Well, we never had problems with studying, not mentioning sports. Maybe because we are from different country? And our parents never pushed this kind of pressure on us. Okay, maybe my dad is a little bit strict, but he's only a human, who got a chance to fulfill his dreams. He only wants me to continue his path. What is wrong with that?<p>

I finally reached my destination. Library is one of those places I enjoy spending time in. It's usually calm and quiet, but behind this curtain it hides the perfect atmosphere and tension. My bag felt a bit heavier than before. I took a deep breath and entered the room. Next to the history branch were some free tables. I chose one and temporarily made it mine. After leaving my properties I made a short list of needed titles. Small round through the shelves, yay! I screamed internally from happiness. I'm some kind of a bookworm - if I don't train, study or socialize a bit, I read. I always keep a book under my hand. When I entered Rakuzan I didn't particularly wanted to become a President. I wanted to join Library Committee, but things went differently. And here I am, standing in front of a shelf on my tip toes, trying to get concrete title.

"Shit" I murmured. Suddenly, somebody's arm showed up from behind me and took the book down for me. I turned around, confused. Was I that lost in thought that my eyes didn't notice him?

"That was rude, Chiara-chan!" tall teenager with longer black hair and beautiful eyes covered by long lashes was looking at me. His gaze reminded me of a father lightly scolding his daughter.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Reo-nee. Next time I'll be cursing in Italian, so you won't understand. But thanks." subtle smile appeared on his face, after I called his nickname. He truly was like a big sister to me. And by that I don't mean his height. We left to my table, where he decided to join me.  
>My first meeting with Reo was quite... unexpected. I was running madly downstairs, with a bunch of papers in my arms, when suddenly I slipped. I missed one of the steps and probably I'd end up in hospital if it wasn't for Mibuchi. He not only helped me stand still, but also offered himself to deliver the documents. As a form of gratitude I asked him out for lunch. We spent amazing time together, that was the time when we discovered our love for books. His presence in library didn't really surprise me.<p>

"So, how are the things going, Chiara? Busy as always?" he asked, taking out his notebooks.

"You may not believe me, but it's pretty boring right now. I guess everything will get tougher when Inter-High will appear. And what about you? Your team is probably training hard?" his position as a starter in Basketball Club was unshakable. I saw him playing - his form is unique, no wonder he became the Uncrowned General. But as anyone who received some kind of a title he became a little bit proud. Along with Nebuya and Hayama they were the main core of the team.

"I bet you already know that our captain's changed. Akashi Seijuurou is currently holding this position. He seems to be pretty uptight. But I can say nothing, since he's from Teikou. Wait a minute..." he frowned. "You're from Teikou too, right?"

I nodded, not really happy he remembers this fact. _I can smell he's going to make a nice research about that. Or at least his questions will pop out suddenly any time. _

"Do you know him? What do you think about him?" I wrote down some sentences for my English homework and hesitantly looked at him. He was waiting patiently, as if he knew that no matter what I'll answer this question. He can be manipulative if he wants. The pen I held met with the top of the table.

"Yeah, I do. I met him during my third year in Teikou. I obviously knew about him earlier, but we weren't properly introduced to each other. Well, I have to admit he is charismatic and charming. He doesn't even need a reason to behave like that. You know, he was like this shoujo manga prince." I chuckled, remembering this statement that left Lena's lips one day. "Nijimura made him vice-captain in his first year. I guess leading people is in his blood. Beside his basketball skills I really see him as a great leader. Just take advantage of this situation. Akashi was the captain of Generation of Miracles. If there is someone who's made to win it's definitely him."

"Woah, you sound just like an advertisement. But in a good meaning, of course. Do you like him?" Reo asked, leaning his head on his palms. His curiosity will drive me crazy one day, I swear. I wasn't ready for this question. Not yet. I wonder how he'd react if I told him that I had huge crush on Akashi. And that he said some words on the graduation day, that should have been said in a different moment in time. My thought immediately drifted to that dream I had on the first day of school.

"He was my vice-president, you know? He never gave me a reason to dislike him. We were on good terms. I'd say he's neutral to me." I kinda lied, but I didn't care. Honestly, I didn't know how I felt about Akashi myself. So what should I say to Reo then? The said dark-haired man just waited for more information. I sighed. "I think I did everything. I'll be leaving, I guess. It was nice to finally see you again."

He smiled cheerfully. I like him, a lot. He's completely different from my boys. I guess I can call myself the popular girl in Rakuzan, besides my position. But even though my only female friend was Lena, who happened to come to Japan from America. Teikou and Rakuzan have amazing transferring program, I've never met so many people from different countries. I don't really have time to do 'girly' things, but still it hurts. Especially since Lena started going out with my Matthew, we barely can talk like we used to. I'm thankful for Reo, he's the best.

I left the library and almost got hit by a lightning struck. Books I was holding fle into the air, accompanied by my loud squeak.

"Sorry, Chiara-chan!" Hayama Kotarou was standing next to me, scratching his head. With his messy uniform and snaggle tooth he tried to look as cool as possible. Yet, still he looked like an overexcited animal. I left out a sigh of relief. _We only miss Nebuya to complete the gang. _

"It's fine, Hayama." I noticed this grimace on his face. I'm not gonna call him senpai, he is only few months older than me. Finally, he decided to help me clean the mess. Another Uncrowned General, who kinda captured my heart. He's loudness and candour were the exact opposition to calm and reserved Reo. Each of them kinda resembled my teammates. Probably sportsmen have something in common.

"Have you seen Reo-nee? He promised he'd help me with this Literature homework." Hayama smiled at me, and I couldn't resist to answer with the same gesture. _Little sunshine... well, not that little!_ I chuckled and nodded.

"He's inside, pretty close to the history branch. But please, be quiet, the librarian would kill you, if he could." I answered and left, waving for a small goodbye. Even though I liked them, they could be truly exhausting. Now's the time to find a cute, comfortable place and bury my head in this new book I found in a bookstore. I still had to go to the practice, but it always passes so fast. We're working really hard, I think I should let my benchwarmers get some attention, since there will be this international tournament...


	7. Chapter six

**I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, since I'll be having a hard time on my university, but I'll try my best :) Besides, later I'll have a trip to Berlin so... Here's something new, hope you like it! :)**

I reached the Council's Room and sat by my desk. Some new papers were delivered, so assuming they were important, I quickly gathered them into my hands. Finally the Baseball Club fixed those small mistakes. Good boys, at least they are responsible. I almost finished, when I noticed a form I've never seen earlier. It was filled with nicely done calligraphy. In a moment I understood what it was. The enrolment for position of President of Rakuzan. Signed by no other but Akashi Seijuurou. I almost laughed out loud. But then the anger came. I rushed out of the classroom, remembering where I'd find him.

"Excuse me, may I interrupt you for a second? I'm looking for Akashi-kun." I said as I entered the right classroom. I even used the honorific, so the teacher would look favourably on my rude behavior. Few seconds later we were standing in the corridor, facing each other. I held his application in my stretched arm.

"Could you please explain what does it mean?" my voice was low. Keeping emotions shut wasn't the easiest skill for me. After those four years in Japan I found myself calmer and thinking more rationally. But it was Akashi we were talking about. Nothing about him made me quiet. I gritted my teeth, waiting for the answer.

"As I said, my words aren't just empty phrases. I want your position and I'll have it. Even if it means removing you. I don't understand your fury. Everyone is allowed to take part in this competition. It is not my fault no one ever dared to do so." he answered, folding his arms. Our conversations weren't really fascinating. I haven't seen his charming personality since I left Teikou. And it was truly captivating...

* * *

><p><em>It was another training she had to lead, since she became the captain. Her teammates were working on their speed, doing some exercises. She stood there, as tired as them, watching them carefully. Her eyes noted every information needed to make a proper report to the coach. What she also saw was stir behind her back. <em>

_"You need anything, Nijimura?" she asked, turning around. Black-haired third year smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Next to him stood six boys she obviously associated. The famous Generation of Miracles. _

_"They said they want to see the only team holding more titles and wins than them." he smirked. As Chiara's classmate he never disappointed her in bringing some interesting news from the basketball court. Thanks to him, the basketball club was always favored by the Student's Council. Brunette could only notice changes in their faces. _

_"Nice to meet you, I guess? Don't bother with introducing, I know you all. If you want to see the rest of practice you can stay, but please, without any interrupting. Is it everything you wanted to talk about?" again she turned to Nijimura, who jumped in shock._

_"Damn, stop it! You're reading my mind so easily!" he pouted._

_"Well, you are an easy man." she giggled, immediately gaining some attention from red-haired boy. From the moment they entered the pitch he was looking at her, amazed by the aura she gave off. Everybody listened to her, she didn't even have to raise her voice. Small gestures, kind expressions... she was the complete opposition to Nijimura-senpai. In his eyes, she had all features of a great leader. No wonder she became President in her first year, not even knowing Japanese well enough. _

_"Alright, I'll tell you now, there's no reason to hide it anymore. I'm retiring from being the captain of basketball team. Akashi will take my place." he pointed to the redhead, but she already knew, who she should be looking at. Chiara remained silent, left Nijimura's news without any comment and he was glad for that. She might be a judge, but not talking one. All her opinions were kept as a secret known only to her. _

_"Akashi, your class has a small break between second and third lesson on Wednesdays, am I right?" asked boy nodded, waiting for the rest. "Could you please drop in my office then? I'll need you to sign some papers. Don't worry, those are just small adjustments and rules for our upcoming collaboration." _

_He smiled gently. Yes, she was perfect. With her appearance, manners and charisma - nothing could stop her. But beside being this nice girl, she also behaved as a diplomat. He knew about her pretty much - she was always prepared for any situation, ready to give an advice and never disappointed the expectations. Still, Chiara had time to be the best student in school, being on par with him. He wondered what kind of other activities she did beside school walls.  
>Akashi stretched out his hand, as if he wanted to accept the offer with a handshake. She did the same, satisfied with his behaviour, but was shocked when he bent and placed a light kiss on the outer side of her palm. Her cheeks were almost as red as his hair, but she didn't say anything.<em>

_"I'll be honoured to work with you, Chiara-senpai." he said, almost whispering. _

_"Next time you see me, please, reconsider your talking to me, Akashi." brunette answered and left them. She still had a practice to finish, and it wouldn't be fair toward her teammates. She took of the sweater and joined her boys. The Generation of Miracles with Nijimura observed the practice, overwhelmed by the power of the first string. Since Chiara's team became one with Teikou's they were unstoppable. Small comments were made, mainly by Aomine and Kise, who argued over brunette's play. _

_"Could you both keep your mouths closed? Didn't she tell you to behave?" Akashi scolded them. He came back to his thoughts, never leaving tiny silhouette from his sight._

* * *

><p>"So we're officially on different front lines? Is that what you really want?" I asked, feeling inexcusable pain in my chest. His gaze was again cold and suspicious.<p>

"If you see it that way I can do nothing but agree with you. Honestly, I didn't want to make it a war, but... still, it will be awesome to fight against you." he answered and I felt my throat getting dry. It felt bad, after all we've never competed each other. Even shogi or chess, we never played. Our academic scores were the same, so they always placed us on the same position. But now... it was finally time to shut Teikou's life down. Leave it all behind.

"Give it all you've got, cause I do not know defeat." I smirked. Well, that sounded a lot like him.

"When I win, you'll have to listen to me." Akashi approached me and moved his lips close to my ear. I shivered, feeling this awkward stir in my stomach. "And we really have a lot to talk about, don't we?" with those words he left me there, heading back to the classroom.


	8. Chapter seven

"Chiara!" this cheerful voice raised my motivation in a second. Lena's arms wrapped around my neck, as she jumped to me. "Wanna grab a coffee at the canteen?" she knew. She knew I needed someone to talk and she always appeared in the right moment. So I grabbed my bag and went with her, letting out a breath of relief.  
>We found a small table in the corner of the room and sat there. I've always admired Lena's appearance. Her long, blonde curls, blue eyes and a porcelain shade of skin. Well, no wonder she attracted many guys. Japanese people are so easily manipulated with women's beauty...<p>

"Tell me now, who is this little red shit and why do I feel an urge to kill him?" she asked, slowly drinking her hot chocolate. I giggled, seeing her concerned expression.

"I've told you about those basketball' Miracles, right? Well, he's the captain, the feared Akashi Seijuurou. We had some... cooperations." I murmured, wondering how should I present him. I've never lied to Lena, but she could be even more impulsive than me. If I let her know about Akashi's change, well this would end bad.

"I thought he was taller..." she started and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it really the most important problem?"

"Well, he's handsome. A lot. Actually, I find him damn hot. Those heterochromatic eyes are quite tempting. Did you like him in Teikou? Come on, I bet you had some crazy, romantic relationship!" I raised my eyebrow, watching excitement appearing in her sparkling eyes.

"Do I look like a girl in love? Lena, calm down. I admit, I had a crush on him, mainly since he became my vice president, but... it didn't work out. Well, I haven't told him about my feelings..." I sighed. That was true, even then, in the Council's Room...

"But he definitely felt something for you too! I saw you looking at each other, that was so intensive! If I were you, I'd probably die from embarrassment! I've always been impressed by your calculation." she started getting excited again. Honestly, why?! Matthew didn't satisfy her or something? I guess I'll talk to him during the practice.

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion. We've worked together, that's all. Now, he showed up in Rakuzan as my enemy, that happens, you know? I don't have time for something so useless as feelings. Especially towards him." I stated, squeezing the can of cola. I threw it behind my back, right into the bin. Yeah, those Eyes can be a cool stuff sometimes.

"Stop lying to yourself, Chiara. Is it that hard to be honest? You wouldn't be so tense about other guy. He's different, even I can see it. Just please, be careful with words, okay?" I left her, smiling lightly. Inside, I barely managed to stand straight. Why people try to interfere into my relationships? And how easily she understood my fears? Maybe coming to Rakuzan made me weaker? Maybe my shield was broken and I didn't notice that?

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Chiara, you can do it. There's no one better in diplomacy than you." I was murmuring to myself, walking circles in the classroom. The time has come and there I was - preparing myself for the last debate against Akashi. After that, in a few days the voting will take place. Since Akashi's application has been accepted by the headmaster I had to agree upon the election. During this time we were in something, that you could possibly call a cold war. We were keeping up appearances of kindness toward each other, but really, dwelling in our presence was rather intimidating, causing shivers down the spin. I was resentful; I couldn't stand the fact that redhead just came and turned my life around. Whole high school was surprised with his actions; Akashi happened to be true rival for their beloved President. The teachers only knitted their eyebrows in disbelief. Always calm and lofty Empress has finally found an opponent. Hallways became our battlefields. I spent most of my free time talking to the students, gathering as much data as I could. I found out about many problems, and later, in my room, I tried to get a solution for them. I don't even remember the last time I slept longer than three hours. This fight was exhausting, but I promised to myself that I'll win. Akashi may be the undefeated captain of Generation of Miracles. But still, he hasn't fought against me. And that was probably my biggest trump card.<p>

The emcee called my name, entering the classroom. I took a deep breath; small piece of paper was still in my hands. I wrote down some key words I wanted to use. It's always better to have some slogans than whole sentences. You don't lose your focus. I participated in many debates, mainly during my Teikou reigns and I never happened to be oppressed by other's arguments.  
>We were announced by the headmaster, who showed us our places by the podiums. I looked at Akashi. His emotionless face was scanning through the crowds. Was he looking for someone? He turned to me and stretched his hand toward me. I squeezed it lightly.<p>

"Good luck." he said, and I unconsciously flushed a little. I forgot how pleasurable his voice could be.

"May the odds be in your favor." I answered. I could swear that corner's of his lips rose a little.

And with those words our first official showdown started.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Here it is, another chapter! I'm really sorry it's so short, but I'm planning to do something bigger, to show more interactions between Chiara and Akashi. I'm having a break at my university, so I can finally write a lot. And believe me - there are so many ideas in my head! I'll see you with the next chapter, but now let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter eight

I rested my hands on the rostrum, taking a glance on crowds. My boys and Lena were sitting more or less in the middle, attentively watching everything. Their sight instantly raised my feeling of comfort and self-confidence. If I have them, nothing can go wrong, right? Besides us, on stage were headmaster and teachers responsible for taking care of Student's Council.

"Welcome everybody! Today we will have a debate between candidates for position of school's President! We will listen to their plans connected with functioning of our high school and ask them some questions. Give them a warm welcoming: Chiara Attaviano and Akashi Seijuurou!" the cheerful voice of emcee was incredibly irritating and if I could, I'd wipe this smile from his face. If he knew how difficult it is to control our characters, he'd never agree to lead this discussion. Anyway, if it was up to me, I wouldn't let this whole staging happen. Still, show must go on and I'm definitely making Akashi a double.

"Ladies first, so upcoming three minutes belong to defending the position Chiara!" the emcee handed the mike over, whispering quietly: _Destroy him._ Maybe he wasn't that bad? I smiled mockingly and as soon as I looked at the audience I put on the mask of walking perfection.

"Introducing myself now makes no sense to me, cause if you're somewhat interested in school's life you should know me. Omitting this unnecessary part I gained time to explain more important subsections." I let myself to show a small smile, which rapidly got attention. _You're mine - whether you like it or not._ "I've already explained the work schedule in Student's Council during my first year as a President, simultaneously placing it on the notice board. I divided it into three years, concrete aspects and problems. Looking at the previous year I can honestly, with a clear conscience, say, that I accomplished the plan in hundred percents. I didn't forget any detail and I hope you're satisfied with the effect. We organized the box for you to contact us and teachers, corrected the quality of the gym. New cooperations between schools in Japan and whole world were created, what had desired results in students exchange. Rakuzan happened to be in top three of best high schools in Kyoto's prefecture. Each data and ranking tables can be found in the hallways. We're always proud of our scores. Also, you had to be aware of that while choosing Rakuzan. Sport teams still excel, defending titles every year. I've created shifts to be always there for you and your problems. I undertook negotiations and I _always_ won them.  
>Deep breath. It's been a long time since I've had to prepare such a concrete, yet still so short speech. It's often hard to gather words, when you have that much to say. Lena subtly showed me fingers crossed, leaning over Matt's shoulder. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the most important part.<p>

"I've always tried to fulfill my duties to the maximum. And for now this is the only promise I can make to you. I'm not going to change my behaviour. I still plan, as a President, to receive all those approbations for qualified teachers, ambitious students and high sport performances. If you don't like it - well, it's not up to me, you're the one to vote. Please, consider our last year together and try to imagine how you'd like to see our high school. Thanks for your attention, that's all from me."

The satisfaction filled my body. I said everything I wanted and pointed my strengths. All I had to do was wait for Akashi's reply and then crush him in question section. I peeked at my opponent. He was observing with this calm expression of him. He was probably calculating and adjusting his own speech. The microphone came back to the emcee.

"Thanks, Chiara, you're dependable as always!" loud ovaries reverberated. I bent down, playing my role. "Akashi, mike's all yours. You have a hard nut to crack!"

Redhead reached for the item and leaned on the rostrum. Slightly shocked I stepped back. His eyes were burning with fire I've never seen. I felt even smaller than before.

"I'm well aware of the spell that Rakuzan's students are under. Chiara in wrapping someone around her little finger is definitely outstanding. She's been doing it in junior high school; believe me, I witnessed it all." I almost dropped my jaw in disbelief. What kind of tactic it was?! We'll try to humiliate each other? "For those who don't know me. My name's Akashi Seijuurou, class' 1-A student and the captain of basketball team. Please, don't take my comment as an insult. Actually, I highly appreciate her skills and charisma. She's perfect for this position and I believe in every word she had said.

I was dumbstruck, with arms flopping by my sides. _What is your point then? I can see you've finally learned some strategy. Nice, but still not enough. I'm not giving up till I blast you. _

"While preparing for the debate I've looked through plans of my opponent, so I wouldn't waste my time now for some needless elements. All of the tasks she came up with are painfully correct and I can't say a bad word about them. That's why my attitude is simple: I'll do it better. Besides, is it a good thing to function under one's person regime? You, as the electorate, should think it over. Is she going to bring you something new?" he turned to me. "You said that Rakuzan was in top three, right? I'll put this school on the first place. I'll make us the pinnacle, winning everything on my way. Since I always win, I am always right. Future is so easy to change. I dared to challenge your President and I know I'll be the winner. I prefer to listen to your questions than throw empty cants. Thank you."

_Well, that was something. But do you really think you can aim higher than me? Not happening. _We were standing, eyeing each other up. But when my eyes expressed contempt, Akashi seemed to be expressionless. Our rostrums, set vis-a-vis, were like headquarters sending their orders.

"Let's move to the question section. You can ask candidates and make them confront. Any volunteers?" said emcee, standing between us. Some hands were raised. None of us said anything particular, their interest isn't something abnormal. One of the boys got the microphone.

"What personality trait is the most important while being the President? And don't answer about ambition; this school doesn't approve people without it."  
>I snorted, agreeing with him in my mind. Still, I had to think over that question, because choosing only one thing seemed to be rather difficult. What was the ground of my power?<p>

"I consider myself as a stubborn person. I'm not a negotiator type; my orders are absolute. I don not accept the rejection." Akashi glanced at me and my legs seized up, trembling like a jelly. Is it something in his eyes or words he's using? I had to be called out twice before I came back to reality. I sighed, blushing madly and turned my head away.

"My negotiating skills? If you can name it this way. I like conversing and being conscious of solving the problem with my ideas. Correct approach to the matter is essential."  
>I lost my composure because of this small gesture of his and instantly I felt like losing. I'll do it with another question. I won't let him win.<p>

"What is your opinion about current educational system? Are you envisioning any kind of help for weaker students?"

"Our organization providing support has worked excellent until now and I don't see why should I give up on it. Maybe I'll be able to put in on a different level; it's obvious that studying in groups isn't too effective."

"Here comes your mistake in calculating, Chiara." Akashi interrupted me. I stared at him defiantly, folding my arms.

"What is that supposed to mean, Akashi?" I asked.

"I beg for your forgiveness for my intruding, but I find myself concerned about your last statement. In spite of appearances, group studying has more advantages than you probably think. The problem that we should start with is competence of alleged teachers." he started, bending even more. "Wouldn't it be better to take care of qualified and popular with students personnel? Less people would have to sacrifice their free time, still everybody would do the same material."  
>I growled, feeling another of my arguments falling down. My work I've been creating through first half of my reigns! How dares he even touch it!<p>

"Maybe you're right, but you can't tell me everyone's fine with such conditions. Each of them should be treated individually; some may have a problem with those groups. Rethink it. I'll stick to my opinion. Groups? Yes, but only created on some rules."

"We share the same point of view, surprisingly, and I'm glad we both agree upon that. There'll be no complications when you hand me over your desk, Chiara." the half-smile on his face was so dishonest that I almost left the rostrum and slapped him. I'd gouge out his eyes and presented them to the redhead.

"I'm sorry to say that, Akashi, but I'm not leaving anywhere. Yet, your behavior and demeanour is quite entertaining for our high school. I enjoy challenges and I consider you to be another one." I answered. Nervous murmur could be heard in the gym. The headmaster watched us silently without interrupting. He was aware that the clash can't be disturbed. Only his head was moving from side to side.

"I can't believe you're hiding yourself behind those blind ideas, that are not precisely aiming for the top. With this brilliant mind of yours I expected something more." he spoke, raising his head. I couldn't quite get if it was an insult or a compliment. We were starting to deflect from the topic and it would end awfully. No one really minded. Everyone was fascinated by the tough atmosphere surrounding us. You could cut it with a knife. Even those with questions fell silent, waiting for more progress. And us? We were ranting and raving at each other, trying to humiliate the opponent in a gentle, but still calculated way.

"No, it's your fault! You can't see a rational argument right in front of your eyes!" I raised my voice, the anger slowly taking control over me. Clenched fists started to get pale, knuckles hurt incredibly. My thoughts were concentrated on Akashi though and nothing could bring back my peace. He also seemed at the edge of hardiness. Hundreds of eyes staring stopped us from jumping down ours throats.

"You know, I think..." the emcee started, but redhead raised his hand, shutting him up. He didn't even bother to look at him; his heterochromatic eyes were drilling wholes in my face.

"You didn't make such tryvial mistakes back in Teikou. I admit, your tongue honed, then why are you hanging onto conservative attitude? This school needs a fresh look and I'll provide it. The end of discussion."

"Why do you call _conservative _using basic rules of law and order, ethics and morality? You must know I don't see absolutism as the only way. Alright, in some cases yes. But still, for me, it's people's right to voice out. I'm leaving them the right to choose." I snorted. This discussion was getting more and more difficult for my body. My strengths left me. For a long time my head seemed to be heavier. Lack of fresh air made it impossible to breath. I had to rest on the rostrum to prevent the fall. What was going on lately? My pulse became irregular, and during practices I panted more often. Usually I didn't have to use more than seventy percent of my potential, but I barely managed to go higher than sixty. I squinted my eyes, avoiding coming tears. Powerlessness was the worst option right now. Akashi was looking at me, probably wanting to say something else. I couldn't care less. My concentration was long gone.

"I think we should end this debate." he spoke and I stared at him in disbelief.

"But..." the emcee tried once again to cut in our conversation. I pitied him. Interrupting Akashi was a shameful crime. Redhead looked at the headmaster, who only nodded his head. Akashi approached me and stretched his arm. I squeezed it tentatively. He bent down to me and whispered.

"I'm not going to fight you till you're at your maximum. I'd still win though. I don't want to drive you round the bend. Rest, Chiara."

I fleered at him and drew back. He's not the one to call the shots. Students decided to leave the gym, informed about the date of voting. Waves of heat flooding my body calmed down a little. I caught the bottle of water and before Akashi could do anything I run out, leaving him behind. I didn't need his mercy. I didn't need _him_ at all.  
>However, subconsciously, I knew that I was running because I didn't recognize what I truly needed. Acquaintance with Akashi wasn't the easiest. Knowing the consequences I should cut myself off and become neutral. Then, why I can't?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Woah, that's a long one. But as I said earlier: I wanted this clash between them. I'm not 100% satisfied, but it doesn't mean I don't like it at all. Hope you'll enjoy reading it. As always - see you soon with next chapter. Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter nine

_She barely managed to get her budget notes on the board and started observing them carefully, when someone knocked on the door of her office. She let the guest in, without turning around. She was supposed to find some money for new volleyball uniforms after she heard they are about ten years old. 'Why did nobody take care of it? They just had to let me know earlier. I don't have that much time to run around every club' she thought. She's always been busy: whether it was her office, classes or just dealing with news, competitions and documents. But finally she had to admit that she liked her job. The feeling of responsibility and satisfaction coming from a done work were impressive award and a lesson of the adults life. She wouldn't hand it over to anyone._

_"Chiara-senpai? I am as you asked me to." Akashi's polite voice broke the silence. She turned to him with a smile on her face. 'As always in a buttoned shirt and a tie. If only you were taller...'_

_"Alright, I'm really glad you managed to come. The agreement and rules are on the table, you have to sign them. No one really reads them, but if you want, I won't stop you. They are mainly directed to ease you functioning in a school system and providing a solution to problems which may occur." brunette explained, pointing her head toward the desk. She tampered with the board, changing the direction of her plans, having her sleeves rolled up. Maybe there was a way to get new baseball bats for a smaller price...  
>Meanwhile, Akashi leaned on the desk and silently studied papers prepared for him. He immediately noticed this clear, terse style of the President. It's only been her third year in Japan but she had reached this beautiful calligraphy. But he enjoyed her alphabetic writing more he caught in few places. Was just more... interesting. Texts were refined in detail, with excluding any mistakes. Akashi has heard many gossips about her professionalism, but it was his first time witnessing it. After reading documents he made his signatures in the right places and raised his head.<br>Chiara was so busy doing her plans she didn't spot how many small elements the redhead could easily catch. Brown hair tangled in a sophisticated braid was now flighty from scratching a head too many times. When she didn't like something she bit her lower lip or sticked out the tip of her tongue. She also often raised her left eyebrow. He truly enjoyed her rich facial expressions. And those arms resting on hips, legs covered by overknee socks... He was fourteen years old, but who said he couldn't admire women's beauty? Especially such a rare European gem here in Japan that she represented. Akashi smiled a bit._

_"I can see you're done." she said, not looking at him. Slightly surprised he didn't comment on her weird habit; he wasn't even sure how her Eyes really worked. Maybe he'll see it on the pitch one day. _

_"I thought that since I'm wasting my classes time I'd like to know why am I doing it. By the way, I have something for you, Chiara-senpai..." Akashi answered, reaching to his bag. He pulled out a briefcase, took out the papers and handed them to her. She knitted her eyebrows, skimming through the text. _

_"Is that..."_

_"Yes, that's the application for vice-president position. I'd like to try my hand at it." Akashi was observing her with interest, waiting for some emotional reaction. Unfortunately he miscalculated; she maintained composure. _

_"When I was complaining to you about lacking hands to work I didn't suggest anything. It wasn't an order."_

_"Honestly, it didn't make me essay. I'm fascinated with your work as a Student's Council." with those words he approached her, looking into Chiara's eyes. "I' have never seen such a perfect mechanism of cooperation. I'd love to become a part of it and be useful to you. It is to your merit, President."  
>She blushed, hearing something that could be taken as a compliment. She'd probably even thank him, like she used to do, but his piercing gaze made her choke. It was so intensive it could burn a hole in any material. So she remained silent, confused, afraid of scaping from his eyes. Would he find it as an insult?<em>

_"Anyway, thank you. Still, I can't promise you anything. Your candidacy must be voted during the upcoming Council's meeting. I'll let you know as soon as possible."_

_"Thanks, Chiara-senpai. Then, I guess I'll be taking my leave. I hope you can deal with this mess." he pointed to the board behind her. It looked as if tornado made its way through it. But sooner or later she'll figure something out and find enough yens to spend. Surely everyone will stay pleased. She chuckled, covering lips with her hand.  
>Akashi straighten up for this gesture. It resembled a music to his tired from school's noises ears. Brunette wasn't laughing hysterically or with extortion; simple, delicate giggle of someone who has just heard a nice joke. His ears tainted with pink. Akashi wasn't skilled with talking to women. Obviously his father took him to different banquets or business meetings, but there were only older ladies. None of them could be compared to limber, pretty Chiara. He was strongly shocked how he found himself infected by her in no time.<br>Only a few minutes later he noticed this silence between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but bothersome. Akashi hemmed and caught his bag._

_"See you around, President."_

_She waved at him and came back to her board. She couldn't stand this creepy feeling flooding her body when he was looking at her. As if he was penetrating her soul and revealing all secrets hidden underneath. Finally, she corrected last piece of paper and looked at the watch. Her shift was over in fifteen minutes. She still had time to find a vending machine and get something cold to drink. The document laying on the desk was making a mess of her. Chiara once again checked all the subsections. Each answer was concurred with meaningful argument, followed by his personal data and small comment about his future plans. The smile lightened up her face. She wouldn't mind working with him. All she had to do was convince the Council...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He was at the end of the hallway, talking with his classmate. She patiently waited for them to finish and approached him briskly. When he saw her, he crouched a bit, afraid of bad news. Brunette, however, placed her hand on his arm. <em>

_"The Council has voted... Welcome aboard!"_

_Not really understanding why he sighed with relief. It seemed to be unavoidable to choose him; they didn't really have a choice. But even though, he spent all night tossing and turning in his bed. He also wondered if volunteering was a good thing. Chiara's emerald eyes turned out to be an unbeatable argument. They reflected ambition, determination and knowledge. Everything he liked. Warm touch of brunette's hand made Akashi shiver. The respect for her grew incredibly fast._

_"Well then, I'm really sorry, but you'll have to deal with me between classes and practice a little bit longer than yesterday. I don't know how long will it take to prepare you, but with your abilities I guess it's a piece of cake." she was chattering and he couldn't help but smile at her. Redhead caught her tiny hands in his and bending a little, he lightly kissed their backs. This time she wasn't surprised; or she hid her embarrassment damn well._

_"It will be a true honour to me, Chiara-senpai."_

_"Let's start with the first lesson: I'm Chiara. No honorifics. You're among people similar to you. Besides, this whole senpai makes me feel older. I'm looking forward to our cooperation. I'm counting on you, Akashi." she left him wth those words, previously handing him a schedule of shifts and full list of other members. He spotted brunette's mail and phone number. He should immediately save them in his phone. Just in case..._

* * *

><p>My behaviour seemed too desperate. I shouldn't have run away after debate. My head felt heavy after today's night. Why does my memories come to me in my sleep, damn it. I don't have time for that. Belabouring about that won't be useful. I left my bedroom, ready for the match. My body was ready to kick some asses. I'll just give my opponent's Akashi's face. The revenge shall come soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey, yeah, it's time for another chapter! I'm not sure if many of you noticed (probably yes, but I just feel like I need to explain) but the italic story is the storyline between main characters taking place in Teikou. :) Hope it doesn't make a mess. Anyway, I'll leave you to Chiara and Akashi. Remember to let them know what you think and see you later!<br>Love you guys :)**


	11. Chapter ten

I sat on the bench in the locker's room, fixing my laces for hundredth time. I used to do this weird ritual before every match. You can laugh, that my behavior resembles Midorima, but I don't find it funny at all. If there is anything I care about more than school and my office, it must be football. Sport that molded and brought me up.  
>My parents always told me that I run earlier than I spoke. Mum yelled at father for taking me to the pitch, when I could barely walk, but he didn't bother. He always said, that he saw something essential for game in me. And my Eyes... I developed under his wings, using all my free time for this sport. I've never had a reason to complain - dad did everything he could to make me love football. It wasn't only thanks to his attitude. I started noticing clear points of chasing the ball on my own. And when I finally completed my team, nothing could take my away from football.<br>That's why now, taping my injured knee with a tape, the only thing I could think about was our starting line-up. I had millions of options in my head, shaping future game. I consider planning as my great strength. I decide about match's appearance, how many goals we will score and how strong we will be. Until recently we played at full strength; it's humiliating for an opponent to play sloppily. But since my injury and discovering new sources of power we rarely play for hundred percent.  
>I really wanted to take my anger out, so I was still apologizing my rivals in advance. I'm not merciless. I consider myself to be rather too kind. I even close my eyes when my boys are fouled. I should just follow Akashi's example and shut myself from anything.<br>Oh yeah, the redhead. He tried my patience enough. He'll probably show up for the match; the rest of his team had already decided to cheer on us. Maybe I'll manage to kick the ball straight into his snooty face? I can always pass the buck on the partial obfuscation. I clenched my fists and got up, ready for anything. My teammates were waiting for me by the pitch, listening to the coach. His speech has never been too important, I'm the leader. And the score depends on me.  
>Welcomed by screams and ovaries I left the locker's room. My steps were accompanied by commentator's voice, who had his permanent place on a tribune.<p>

"There she is! The invincible Captain, strongest forward in Europe and the world, also support of our Rakuzan school's team! The Empress of penalty area, Chiara Attaviano!"

I snorted quietly. Where did he find those epithets?! He must be a really good storyteller. I got used to my title, it chased me since junior high school. I gave my boys a high five and looked at the opponents. They gathered around their coach and discussed something vigorously. Quick check and I knew all their data. Short analyze of their stature gave me a lot; they didn't seem to train too much from our last meeting. As if they had a break.

"Gentlemen, you obviously know, what we have to do. We don't change our plan, starting with pressing on their defence. We will focus our offence on left wing, and then we'll see. They don't look prepared for us. It makes me sad; you know I hate people who don't want to give their best. If only we could, we'd switch to higher level. You're fully aware of the situation. Let's do this. We win and it's over with qualifications."

Boys shouted short: "Yes, ma'am!" and took their positions on the turf. I, however, went to shake hands with referees and the captain. I like this tradition. It's a beautiful symbol of respect and general ascertainment that football isn't only about competing.  
>Guests were starting. I smiled innocently at the opponent's captain, who looked dumbstruck. <em>I'll crush you and with every humiliation I'll wear this pure, charming smile. <em>  
>At whistle's sound we run forward, taking into Hawk's formation. Sebastian slid out to the front, having me and Matt by his sides. The defence was supposed to take over the ball and pass it to me. I've been wondering for a long time if I shouldn't switch to midfielder. I loved scoring goals when I was younger. I was able to finish actions with jumps, insteps or fakes I didn't understand. Everyone matures one day; it also happened to me. I got passionate about forming the course of game. I created the pace, played the ball and imposed opponent's moves. It became an important matter to me to win not only physically, but also psychologically.<br>When I got the ball, the first thing to do was warming up my Eyes - a wider field of vision. Aware of their positions I hastened, dribbling freely. I think we should start with something easy. I nutmeg defender and passed the ball to Sebastian. He nodded his head in understanding and kicked it in the air. I described a circle behind him only to turn around in the air and put it in the back of net.  
>Referee whistled again; goal scored, and it were barely thirty seconds of a game. My boys were getting fired up, so I smiled slightly. You should have trained more. We're definitely not going easy on you.<br>The opponents, surprisingly, had some advantages; they were strong in the air. They put eleven men behind the ball, aware that switching to offence was impossible for them. We repeatedly surprised the goalkeeper with a vast range of shooting: volleys, headers, backheels, and also some acrobatic tricks. I rarely crossed the ball, putting the game in the wings. We also used the permanent parts of a game. Each corner, throw-in or free-kick; they all were under our control. Rivals conceded goals in two shakes of a lamb's tail, panting heavily as if they run a marathon. We didn't even use a half of our potential.

In a second half we decided to play one-touch football. Since they didn't take us seriously, we recognized we shouldn't do so either. We agreed upon the fact, that humiliating them in a traditional way wasn't enough. We jumped to every ball, created clinical finishes with attractive endings. The goalkeeper made so many howlers, that it only worsened their current situation. We didn't give a damn about that, irritated by their attitude. The final whistle was like manna from heaven. It was finally over. I squeezed captain's hand and glanced at the score board. Thirty-four to null. Rather a weak score, but who cares, honestly. Whole tribunes were chanting my name, so I raised my arm and took a bow. Somewhere on the right side I noticed characteristic red hair, but I ignored it. I came back to locker's room, steamed, loosening my tourniquet.

"Wasn't it an interesting, but unilateral clash?! Our stunning Chiara-san as always casts a spell on a ball and us!" commentator's voice didn't want to go quiet, still to excited to calm down.

"_Chiudi il becco!_" I murmured.

* * *

><p>Then, the final day has come. I fixed the shirt of my uniform and took a placeon the stage, few steps away from Akashi. Ultimate voting was about to begin. Students gathered in the gym were supposed to approach a ballot box and pick the one person they want to represent them as a President. I avoided redhead's gaze at all costs. Actually, any time I saw him in the hallways I passed him quickly or turned around. I couldn't make myself to confront him. I wasn't afraid of our duel. His unforced gestures made me susceptible. How long would I stand it?<br>When the teacher's turn was over we were the only ones left, candidats. I ommited the screen and took prepared piece of paper. Millions thoughts exploded in my head. It was so intensive, I had to lean over the ballot box. I could vote for me or him. I took a deep breath and marked the only right name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everyone! So here I am, with another chapter for you, guys! Thank you so much for all your time you spend reading my story, I truly appreciate it. It means a lot to me, cause as I said before: English isn't my native language. Still, I want to improve. How do you like the breaks between the chapters? Is it okay? By the way, yes, I used to play football a lot. I leave you to Chiara and Akashi (even if he wasn't too important in this part) and let them know what you think. What do you expect from this clash? Love you guys, see you soon! <strong>


	12. Chapter eleven

I came to Student's Council Room for the last time as the President. For the first time in my life I lost. It wouldn't hurt that much if I didn't lose to Akashi. This pain in my chest was kinda overwhelming. I tried to stop my tears while I was packing my stuff into a box. In front of me there was still the memory of his face when we were shaking hands. The result was unexpected and even the headmaster looked confused. All of my papers were ready to go. I stood there, leaning against the table. I wonder what my father will say. Probably he'll find another extracurricular activity to fill into my free time. Maybe another language? I don't want to leave my position! I fell in love with this school.

"I knew I'd find you here." I didn't even bother to turn around.

"I thought I should make you space for your rules. It's all yours now, Akashi." He was standing behind me, with folded arms and this rude expression on his face. I felt trapped, like an animal caught in the cage. The silence between us grew heavier and I'd probably start choking if I breathed stronger. He was waiting patiently - I could swear he wanted me to make mistake. The one that he would use later against me.

"You look awful." he commented. This statement left his lips so fast I didn't understand what he meant. I burst out laughing loudly. I wiped the tears away, putting my hands on the box.

"You definitely know how to impress a girl, Akashi. But thanks, now I feel completely humiliated. Anything else...?" he interrupted me, closing the gap between us. His fingers grabbed my chin, making me look at him. Those heterochromatic eyes were burning with anger. He tightened his lips. It was one of the moments when he scared me to death, because I couldn't read him behind this mask of him. I stood paralyzed, afraid to make a move. I don't know how long we were in this position. Akashi didn't dare to stop staring into my eyes. His aura truly was intimidating.

"Don't be stupid, Chiara. I won, because I was meant to. It was really fascinating battle - you went beyond my expectations. And I admit, that for the first time I was thrilled. Also, I'd like to apologize for wrong choice of words. You don't feel well." he said. It wasn't even a question. "Chiara, it's hard lying to me. You're tired, it's clear to me whenever I look at you. You're pale, got eye bags and even your movements are shaky and delayed. It hurts my eyes to see you in this state. It makes me feel that you didn't give it all in our competition."

"Oh, I am so sorry that I work for my satisfaction! But why do you even care?No, you don't care. You're just concerned about yourself." I growled, standing in a defending position. His clenched fists said everything. He was enraged. His face remained still. No emotions.

"Don't put those words in my mouth. I'd never say that. You're more important to me than you can probably imagine."

I felt my knees going weak. I knew I had a fever. I couldn't keep myself in shape for last few days. I was tired. Election campaign, school, practices... Everything gathered together and I could feel the energy leaving my wasted body. Akashi was right. I haven't slept for four nights, I've also lost some weight. I should have rested but who had time for such a trivial thing?! Words of my teammates still rang in my head.  
>His sudden movement woke my self-preservation. I pushed his hands away. And that was my worst mistake. This kinda aggressive gesture caused dizzy spells. I saw Akashi saying something but his words didn't reach my ears. His gaze softened. In this slow motion I waited for my head to hit the edge of the desk. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. But it didn't happen. Redhead caught me and pulled into a warm embrace. My lips curled into a shy smile, while my body started radiating heat. It was almost like during Teikou days. It felt awesome to lean on his toned chest, with those basketball arms wrapped around my silhouette. I let myself rest for a while, and then my rational mind woke me up from this pleasure. I tried to set my body free, but his grip was ridiculously strong. I managed to look at him. He was concerned, watching me carefully.<p>

"Akashi..." I whispered. My consciousness was at its limits. He gently pressed his finger to my lips.

"Haven't I told you during our first meeting in Rakuzan? I'm always right. But for now, do me the honour, and let me take care of you..." I couldn't. I fainted not hearing the last two words that left his lips. I'd probably stand up in a second, blushing madly and cursing Akashi. "... my Empress."

* * *

><p>The feeling of opening eyes after fainting isn't my favorite. Unfortunately, subsequently my knee-injury it happens pretty often. Whenever I over-train myself or get sick I try not to spend my free time alone. I've hurt myself enough. This time wasn't different from the rest. Intense daylight brought tears to my eyes. I instinctively covered them with a palm.<p>

"That was quite a show, Chiara. You like being in the centre of attention, don't you?" I turned my head only to see Akashi sitting by my side. I quickly recalled everything that happened between us in Student's Council Room. Was he waiting till I wake up? He hid his blazer and loosened the tie. I wanted to laugh. Akashi has always been strict with his school uniform, I've never seen him in a sweater or with unbuttoned shirt. Why now? Was this some kind of a rebel? Even if so, he managed to look incredibly... tempting. If I could, I'd kill myself in a second. Why am I even thinking of something that stupid!

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked, concentrating my gaze on shelves full of different medicaments. After so many years I can easily say which bottle is for my current state.

"The nurse said you should leave the school and rest for a few days. You were dehydrated and lacked many minerals. Fortunately they didn't take you to the hospital." Akashi explained to me everything. I still felt dizzy, but the shiver was gone. I laughed, surprising him.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. My team needs support for today's practice. Besides, we'll probably be raising new members into the first string. There's still lots of paperwork! Oh, and did I mention those upcoming tests?" seriously, irritating him would be my favorite game since he's always so cold and stoic, but this time everything went wrong. In a second I was locked underneath him. His hands found their place at both sides of my body. He bent down to me, our foreheads were only few inches apart. I thought about his previous behavior. He surely doesn't know what a personal space is. We were stuck in this uncomfortable position for a while.

"Stop being reckless! They can do it without you. Why don't you just listen to me? Or someone else?" he asked. I have never felt this kind of pain in my entire life. Akashi's tone of voice was harsh, as if he was scolding me. Even my governesses never tried to intimidate me. Tears filled my eyes.

"I don't need your advices, nor your help. Could you please stop interfering into my school life? I've never asked for it. I respect you, but it doesn't make you better than me." the answer was quite incoherent. But what was I supposed to say? This relation between us got incredibly weird. It's like becoming friends with someone you just met. But you made mistake in the beginning and you're not doing it well. The most important question was - are we friends? His hands finally left my wrist; I noticed small red marks made by Akashi's fingers. I was so hypnotized by his voice that I didn't feel the pain.

"I won't let you go to waste, Chiara. I hope you're aware of the fact that I made you my vice-president?"

"_Che cosa?!"_ I made him stay away feeling my body began to shake. "But you already have full Council! Why would you put me in somebody's position?! That's not fair!"

"I'm absolute. I am supposed to rule this school from now on. That is why I do not want to see this shocked and angry expression on your beautiful face. I find it as a great opportunity to have you by my side, working for the sake of Rakuzan. I won't accept rejection." his statement calmed me down a little but I still felt guilty for everyone. The oh-so-called Emperor finally got what he wanted. Small sigh left my lips as I tried to raise myself up. Still my body was too numb to do so. Akashi sat down on his chair probably waiting for some kind of an answer.

"Do you know the result of election?" I whispered, turning my head away. I immediately remembered what my teammates told me right after the ceremony. Akashi kept silent while I was admiring the views.

"I won." he answered slowly; I heard the note of insecurity in his voice. I smirked, mustering up the courage and looking him into eyes. Emotionless as usual, yet thanks to my ability I noticed some changes. Faster heartbeat, nervous small movements... He seemed curious and excited.

"Of course you did. But did they tell you the proportion of votes?" he shook his head, leaning to me more. Withdrawing would be considered a runaway, so I stayed in my position, enjoying this tempting smell of Akashi's perfumes. His scent was a mix of musk, expensive cologne and this specific smell of basketball. Finally I had something I could use against him and maybe ruin his confidence?

"Voting usually parts into three phases. The first votes come from students, second from teachers and the last one from candidates. May I tell you about the score?" I think I saw him nodding, but I wasn't sure. "After the second part it was your lead with one vote, and in the end the result was the same. I know who I voted for. Guess you've already figured out how it went?" this time I was waiting for his answer. To be honest, after this confession I felt more guilty than earlier. Will he find it fair I knew the result? Akashi stood up and went to the window. Every time he did it made me feel insecure, cause I couldn't understand his moves. My Eyes haven't work this out yet.

"But it was worth it, you know? Fighting you brought me to my best. Again I was able to motivate myself for higher aims. If I voted for myself I'd keep my position. I should be thanking you - if it wasn't for you, I'd be dishonest with myself. It wouldn't be fair." I said, breaking this uncomfortable silence. Have I ever said I'm not patient enough? He looked at me with interest.

"I'm glad our first battle was that thrilling, with changing pace. You entertained me more than I expected. But as I promised... Now you belong to me. And that's an order." I stiffed, looking at him. That's not going to work! I got up as fast as possible with a crave to grab his collar and simply kill him.

"I'm not an object, Akashi." I growled. Suddenly my sight blanked and legs once again felt weak. He caught my elbow, helping me keeping balance. It's been second time I fell into his arms in such a short amount of time, but what could I possibly do? I brought myself to this state. I can only blame myself for thoughtlessness. Akashi's hands wandered off to my back, reducing the space between us. I stared at him with a fear in my eyes; eventually, I irritated him quite a bit. I could expect unexpected.  
>His behaviour beat everything. He caressed my cheek with his cool fingers, making my whole body shiver. If I could, I'd probably blush even more. I wonder if I'd resemble color of his hair.<p>

"I truly dislike your stubbornness. I don't wish you wrong, then why are you trying so desperately to put those words into my mouth?" he spoke quietly, almost whispering. I could swear he wanted to add something more, but suddenly he refrained. "I admit, your impertinence and perseverance are cute in some way... But still, I like you more with this commanding attitude and pert face. Just like in the last match you have played. It was so easy to see your anger about opponent's behavior."

I stood clear of him as far as my exhausted legs had let me. I was leaning on the bed, glaring at Akashi.

"Why are you trying to call me the shots? I know how to function, ya know?" I groaned, feeling that I won't be able to confront him any minute longer. I've been losing will, and more important strength, to our showdowns. Will we ever co-work as well as in Teikou?

"You're getting it all wrong, Chiara. I only pick what's best for you." I laughed bitterly, hearing the last sentence. Who did he consider himself as? My conscience? A god?

"Then let me decide for myself! I do not belong to you, stop treating me like one of your toys! Don't regard me as a puppet like Generation of Miracles..." I couldn't hold my tears. They were washing over my face, wetting the collar and sleeve of shirt. I probably shocked him a little, cause he took a step back, as if he tried to defend himself from my judgment. He stretched his arm toward me, but I hit it with a disguised expression. Am I dreaming or a painful expression just slipped past his face? No, impossible. The absolute Akashi doesn't feel such trivial things like shame or ache.

"Chiara, you keep on snapping. I am here to take over some of your duties and help you find..."

"_Finiscila piantala! _You're not my father nor my mentor! I hate using that word, but for you, Akashi, I'll make an exception..." I took a deep breath. "I _beg_ you, come to your senses. I haven't been there for you for a year, and it already feels like I've never known you. I don't know what happened, I don't know why, but I'm sure about one thing: it's not you I've been waiting for. It wasn't supposed to look like that when we spoke in my office then."

I approached him and stood still. Will we ever explain everything to each other and come to terms?

"I hadn't finished one last sentence then, because they had called me to the gym. I honestly regret not staying with you though; unspoken words hurt the most, and can lead to misunderstanding. Let me do it now. _I need you, Akashi. _And you obviously know that, cause you wouldn't be in Rakuzan if you didn't. I will not believe that basketball club is the only reason of your presence. But if you keep on acting this way toward me... then I'd wish I'd never felt this burning craving for your person in my life."

I run away, leaving him alone. I passed the east wing of building and headed to locker's room. Still I had to change my shoes and after that I'd be free. I've never been that happy for a weekend. Two days of peace. Away from them. Only me, warm bed and a box of tissues. Turning right I hook against a corner and fell miserably. I rubbed my knees and palms. Few loud curses left my lips. It wasn't important anymore, my new position ensured me. While taking my bag and going to the school's gate I had no idea that a pair of heterochromatic eyes didn't lose a sight of me, until my driver left the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: woah, that's quite a chapter, isn't it? I hope you're not scared by the length. I have to admit I needed to gather up myself to write this chapter and I hope you'll like it! As always, I leave you to this stubborn imperial couple. Let them know what you think and I'll see you guys next week with further story!<br>Before I forget - thank you so so so so... much for your presence! You motivate me to continue writing. Love you all! :)**


	13. Chapter twelve

Next few days were extremely exhausting for me. I agreed with Akashi upon one thing; I had to rest. I spent whole weekend in my bed, receiving drips with lacking minerals, and getting strength for upcoming challenges. I had to accustom myself with the fact it's no longer my office. I mean, I still had a desk there, next to the window, just like previous vice-presidents, but so what? Defeat hurt more than I expected. I had never lost, even the most paltry contests or bets, but yet someone appeared, who won with me. The worst part was the knowledge, that he was the person I used to turn to for help and support. Marianna run around me, bending over backwards, only to bring me back to life. She even called my mother, who gave me a tongue-lashing. In terms of health she was more strict than father. Omitting the fact, that she's been barely seeing me. Each of governesses also put their hands on me. They tried to occupy my attention with learning anything I liked. So I chose Italian Renaissance, Tchaikovsky's ballets and Shakespeare. Something I considered pleasurable and undemanding.  
>Returning to school was quite uncomfortable. In the hallways, students pointed fingers at me, whispering between themselves. I despise such people; they don't have their own lives, so they are interested in others. They also enjoy sniping those who stumbled during their climbing, not initiating anything on their own. Envy is their second name and if I could, I would spread their faces all over the floor. 'Stop, Attaviano, what are you thinking about. You're better than that.' Reo and Lena almost instantly took care of me. Blonde dogged me, throwing disdainful glances at gossipers. She also didn't say a word about elections. As if they have never happened. The basketball player, on the other hand, kept me away from untimely meeting with the redhead. I knew, however, that during the long break I had to come to the office for new Council's official assembly. It felt incredibly weird to enter this classroom, knowing that it wouldn't be my speech they'd listen to. That I will not suggest the working schedule. I hugged Reo thankfully and left him in the hallway, heading toward the office. My hands were trembling, so I shoved the book into the bag. It was beloved, special edition of <em>Othello, <em>which I finished last Sunday with Elisabeth. We often read with parts divided into roles, sighing and crying over characters' fates.  
>When I stepped inside, Akashi was nowhere to be seen. After fast examination I noticed, that he didn't change the squad; he only had expelled previous vice-president. I will have to find him and apologize properly for that, even if I was as pure as the driven snow. But I had to calm down my restless conscience. Everyone smiled at me comfortingly, but I flicked at that. I didn't need mercy. I think they understood my gesture, because they came back to a normal mood in a second, and the atmosphere loosened up. I approached the desk that belonged to me from then on. It was empty, with some folders and paper articles. I scavenged from my bag a photo, the only one I always brought with myself. It represented my whole team and Lena, all grinning, after some street tournament. That was the first time in Japan, where we really had to toil over. We won with a huge advantage of goals, but it's been a long time since I felt so exhausted after a match. We were holding an enormous cup, sweaty, but smiling proudly to the camera. I placed the photo on the desk, caressing it with my fingertip, when the doors opened hastily.<br>Akashi stormed inside with a bunch of papers in his hands. He was fixing something with a pen and didn't even look around. He leaned on his new headquarter and only then raised his head from work. He was looking at me for a second, but I couldn't find a hint of emotion on his face. Apparently, my person made no reaction in him. I was expecting that, but still I didn't manage to hide my pout. I folded my arms, waiting for him to start.

"I would like to welcome everyone on our first, new Rakuzan High Student's Council assembly. Although it is hard to call you fresh, since there were only cosmetic changes. Your previous President, Chiara Attaviano, was moved to vice-president position and I truly hope she'll perform duties as diligently as always." he looked at me again, but I turned my head away, snorting. He knitted his eyebrows, but didn't comment my arrogant behavior. "I am not going to change much in the yearly plan; I'll only adjust the shifts. I believe our cooperation will be as fruitful as it was with Chiara."  
>He walked through the classroom, handing everyone some papers. They were filled with any needed information about upcoming cultural events, tournaments, competitions and other things. I even noticed a conference in Akita about management for presidents. Where did he find it?! Does he really think he'd find time for this?<p>

"I am fully aware that we are taking enormous responsibility on our shoulders. But only thanks to such organization we will reach the highest aim I had mentioned during debate. Rakuzan will be the best, I can guarantee. Those are not just empty words, I always fulfill my promises. What I expect from you is absolute carrying out my orders and your own contribution. Every initiative will be investigated. I do not want to block or stifle you. You are here for certain reasons. I am inclined toward to answer any question. Personal data and contact you will find on the top of first page. But I assume some of you have already had it."

I would snort again, but I didn't need more attention drawn to my person than it was needed. Besides, why should I give another subject of gossips? He hadn't changed his number since junior high school, I wonder if he still uses the same cellphone... Oh God, why am I thinking about such rubbish!  
>The rest of meeting was spent on asserting everyone knew their duties. Budget issue as always took most of the time, but events entail with costs. We were supposed to find a way to extend it, without crossing the boundaries of absurd. I leaned my head on the palm, knocking pen on the desk. I was getting more and more impatient, waiting for Akashi to proceed to my function. I have never been a vice-president before. I've always been leading people. Still, I remember it is quite a difficult job. Having redhead as my substitute I can easily recall him coming to me with papers that I didn't know could exist. Will I have to do the same? Many documents required signatures from both presidents. I'll probably spend most of my time like that. I growled, reaching for a sheet of paper. I scribbled some Latin sentences I learned with Elisabeth. I tuned out of the conversation completely until I heard my name.<p>

"I guess it is all for now; I do not wish to take your lunch time. Rest a little bit and come back loaded with positive energy and ideas. Chiara, could you stay? I have some questions for you." I sat upright and nodded, seeing one of my friends smiling miserably behind Akashi's back. I think I ignored something important, because everyone seemed frightened. What the hell did he tell them? I glanced at the paper I abused. It was full of geometric figures, flowers and facial expressions. I was fairly skilled in drawing, but I've never been interested in it. Those lessons seemed redundant to me, when I could spend my time reading or horseback riding.  
>When we were left alone, Akashi approached the window, putting his hands behind. With a bored expression I watched him gathering up to start a conversation. What did he really want? He knew everything about his new position, I was sure about it. He's never been unprepared. I wonder if he had ever felt unprepared. Maybe, indeed, he only wanted to remind me my duties? I nervously tapped out rhythm of the song that's been on my mind lately. But why did it have to be a <em>Moulin Rouge <em>tango? Well, you cannot say there is no tension between us.

"I had stated everything you should know about your new position in the report I gave you. Read it at home, please, and mark some mistakes if you find it appropriate. I would like to base our cooperation on availability. If I call, I expect you to show up. Do not worry, I will not use it for trivial things. You have never had a problem with organization, so the paperwork problem solves on its own."  
>He wasn't even looking at me, what brought me to blind rage. Are we going to talk like this? It was far from etiquette! I got up slowly, gliding fingertips on the desk. Calm down, Chiara, don't let your emotions take over control, he only waits for that. You'll say too many words and he'll just look at you with this cheeky expression of his.<p>

"I'd wish you looked at me as you spoke. Did you forget your manners? Or maybe you find my sight unpleasant?"

Crap, I did it again. Nevermind, hatchets weren't buried yet. At least mine. It seemed that the upcoming year would be one, huge, relentless battle with Student's Council as a battlefield. Akashi turned away from the window; he looked briefly at the photo I had brought. Corners of his lips moved slightly.

"Just the opposite, possibility of admiring your person is one of my most treasured things I have ever done in my life. Although I wasn't sure if you would like to watch me." I felt as if he slapped me. The comment was fairly right, kind, but calculated. I staggered a bit. I had to instantly rebuild foundations of my self-confidence and sharp tongue, other way I'll have no chance against him.

"Is it everything you wanted to talk about? I thought that changing roles wouldn't be a problem; both you and me know how it feels to work in Council. You cannot tell me I'm incompetent. I promise not to provide any problems." I answered, trying to sound as dismissively as possible. I was pretty good at playing roles so I believed I'd just walk away.

"Why didn't you use **_we_ **instead? Does it scare you, or irk you? Are you going to emphasize your independence in such small details?" he asked, staring at me. I fixed subtly shirt's cuffs. Damn, he caught me again. Me and the elements that meant a lot to me.

"Don't change the subject, please. I'm not prepared for another useless, exhausting clash. I'd also be fond of coming back to my friends and eating lunch."

"Forgive me my officiousness, I'm just curious if our relationship will only be a cold interaction between workers. You ask me about my manners. I don't know it myself, it's another time I start the conversation in a wrong way. How are you feeling? I hope you had rest during that weekend. You look much better. I can see those charming blushes on your cheeks. Or maybe is it because of me?" I was put off my stroke, shocked by his effrontery. Akashi has never been sassy; I mean, he had those ironic texts, but usually bottled them up. He was a heir of an enormous corporation, expected to care about his image. I still didn't figure out what happened during their third year in Teikou. Was it a crucial moment for them all?

"In your dreams, _ragazzo._ As you noticed, my energy is back. It's not my optimum yet, but I'll be ready for the next match. And in terms of relationship... you imposed this way. I never enforce you to anything, unlike you."

"You're still pessimistic toward me, hurts my heart, Chiara." I snorted, covering my mouth. A heart? Do you even have it? Cause I wouldn't place a bet on you right now. Even though we were speaking politely, you could feel the tension between us. If Akashi was Italian, we'd probably jump to our throats, flicking arms and throwing stuff. Oh yeah, I love Italian arguments. The only thing that counted there was the power of your voice and fast reflex.

"You're not giving me a choice, Akashi. I think I expressed myself clearly in the infirmary. Or maybe there's something you don't understand?" I answered, withdrawing slowly to door. Running away was becoming my habit, though I've always looked down on such behavior. My father had taught me that it was the worst way to accept defeat. Since redhead showed up in Rakuzan I do nothing but that. Was it the end of my career and impeccable opinion? He took few steps in my direction, finally passing my desk. There was no more barrier between us that could stop him from staying at his spot. I truly hated his lack of respect for personal space. He wasn't behaving like a Japanese.

"There is one thing that's been disturbing me. I can't understand why..." he approached me, wrapping his palms around my wrists. I moaned from pain; tears showed in my eyes. "Why having me finally here you're not taking advantage of this?"

Last words were whispered just in front of my cheek. If it was a normal situation I'd probably burn from embarrassment, but in a moment I'd smile shyly and try to answer this intimate question. But Akashi's cold eyes and roughness which he used against me only caused an opposite reaction. I pulled my hands out i bit lower lip. I couldn't understand him at all. He had this crazy facial expression that just scared me.

"Now I'm the one disturbed. From both of us you took everything. You have all required to control the situation. Then why are you dragging me in?! I'm just a poor chess piece, Akashi. In shogi I would be only _fuhy__ō. _Just knock me off the board and leave alone." I clenched my fists, stopping myself from growling. He stood there, firm and calm.

"You go off the deep end so easily, Chiara. Where is your unswerving certainty of reasons? You wouldn't let me gain control over yourself in junior high school. You say I've changed. But it's not only me; it's also you. You have to become aware of that, otherwise our collaboration will go to waste." he headed toward the exit, standing right beside me. He stretched his arm as if he wanted to embrace me, but in the nick of time he changed his mind. He looked at me and I could swear I noticed a small shade of smile on his face. "It's a pity that you don't know your own value. On my chessboard you're the King I must protect at all costs. But I think Empress suits you more."

He laughed quietly, satisfied with the metaphor. I was paralyzed, not knowing what to say. Again I didn't manage to end this conversation, we didn't explain anything.

"I appreciate your temperament, I've missed it last year. To be honest, I couldn't wait till I get this position. But before I let you go..." he bent to me and finished his sentence in a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm not holding back this time. And you know what I mean."

He closed the door and I came back to my desk, feeling the sweat on my back. Of course I knew. It's not that easy to forget such important words said a year ago. I leaned on the table, breathing heavily. Each confrontation was too tiring. His aura was so intimidating I wavered under his gaze. Are you sure it's the only reason why your legs are shaking? Quiet voice in my head returned. I waved my hand trying to get rid of it, but the statement was already graven in my head for the rest of the day.  
>I left the office a little bit woozy, without noticing still whispering about me students. Their presence just became transitory because my thought were running to one person. The demon from the past, who came back and didn't want to give up. I accepted his challenge soundlessly - how long will I stand?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Heeey! So here's another chapter, long one again, but I just can't stop writing when I have these two together in one room! Thank you so much for sticking with me, it means a lot. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. From now on you belong to Chiara and Akashi. Let them know what you think and I guess I'll see you next week! :) <strong>


End file.
